


Her new favorite Keyblade

by DJ_Ethan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Ethan/pseuds/DJ_Ethan
Summary: Kairi finds her boyfriend's wanting a bit more in their relationship. Who is she to keep him waiting?





	Her new favorite Keyblade

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kairi commission](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/354912) by Sowilo. 



> Had the pleasure of writing for an artist! Sowilo is a pretty cool guy, and he draws great porn. I hadn't had the opportunity to write much for an artist before, but this was definitely more than a treat. This is the original fic I had written, but you can see the original post here with some slight edits: https://sowiro.tumblr.com/post/170350612911/oh-wow-sora-its-so-big-it-hadnt-been-long  
> It was definitely a treat, especially for Kingdom Hearts porn. Kairi's far from my favorite female in the series, though to her credit, she's still one of the few. She's still rather attractive, at least. I do have a thing for redheads. I'm actually rather proud of this, so let me know what you think of it!  
> Also took the liberty to actually place the image in here, so no matter where you read, you can enjoy!

“Oh wow, Sora, it’s so big!”

It hadn’t been long since the two got together, but Kairi had found her new boyfriend wanting to get physical faster than anticipated. It wasn’t much of an issue though. It meant he desired her, and quite frankly, even though she was pure-hearted, it felt nice to be an object of lust for him.

Removing her dress, Kairi’s tits flopped down and landed perfectly. It got a rise out of Sora evidently, and not wasting any time, she undid the numerous belts and pulled down his shorts

She hadn’t expected his penis to be so massive, though. _It’s almost as big as my arm_ , she noted. However, where most girls would have trembled beneath the massive member, she was brave, as brave as her other fellow Princesses of Heart. If Belle could take the rough and violent fucking of the Beast, or if Jasmine could fuck Aladdin in the streets, then certainly she could handle Sora’s third leg.

She gently placed a hand on the dick, and felt it twitch as she let her fingers wrap around it.

“Haven’t jerked one out in a while, huh? It figures a lazy bum like you would leave it to me to do that,” Kairi teased as she let her grip on Sora tighten around the bottom of the head.  “Don’t worry about it, I’ll make you feel good.”

Kairi let her hand slide down his shaft, and she smiled as it slid down to the base. She still couldn’t fully get over how _big_ it was, but she certainly knew it only made her luckier than the other girls on the island. If Sora was _this_ big, she had to wonder how Riku was in comparison.

When it reached the base of his shaft, she looked up. “Feel good, Sora?” she let her hand rise up again to where it started. “It’s only going to get better from here!” She let her hand slide back down his dick again, making him twitch again with pleasure.

Kairi saw how he was liking it, and felt the excitement surge through her. She could feel her pussy getting wet as she imagined how the monster cock in her hands was going to screw her. Slowly, she let a hand slide down between her thighs as she let her other continue jerking off Sora. She moaned as she started rubbing her pussy, which was getting wetter as her fluids dripped below the sand. The anticipation was building up, and soon, Kairi was hoping that she’d be screwed right there on the beach.

“S-Sora,” she whispered out, trying to let her voice sound as sexual and longing as it could. “I-I want you… to f…f…” she struggled to finish her sentence. Not because she was shy, she was far from it, and she was already naked and masturbating in front of her boyfriend. No, she was cumming, and she found it easier to let her orgasm control her as she rode it out.

For a few moments, she felt the ecstasy of her climax before returning to the reality before her. Looking back at Sora’s dick, she could feel it throbbing in her hand and precum dripping down the shaft.

“Are you close to cumming, too?” she asked. His unusual silence was replaced with a quick nod to the redhead. “Okay then, cum on me!” He looked confused, so Kairi replied. “If you need to cum, just do it now! I’m sure you have more, anyway!” she said as she jerked Sora off faster. Hoping to get him to cum sooner, Kairi let her other hand join the first one, still wet from her masturbation. “C’mon Sora! Give me it! Cum on me!”

Kairi’s pleas were answered, and soon, the cock erupted, sperm jetting out from the tip. Kairi watched in awe as his sperm flew upwards, and made her way to get to the landing point. Soon his cum landed on her face, and smiling, she let her hand away from his shaft to wipe a bit off.

“Oh wow, that was a big load, huh?” she asked. She licked the cum on her hand and hummed. “Hm, not sure if this is enough for me.” Looking back at the cock, she could see that despite cumming, it was still standing proudly in the face of the redhead. “Not enough for you either, huh?” Rising up, she looked at her boyfriend dead on. “Well then, what do you want next? Could it be my tits?” she asked, letting her hands hold them up for him to see. “Do you want my mouth?” she then asked, her hand pretending it was gripping something as she gave the promise of a blowjob. “Or maybe, you want my pussy…” she asked, her hand once again going down and spreading her pretty pussy.

“Whichever you want next, I’m all yours!”


End file.
